Hard Times Never End Now
by Saelufu
Summary: The world as we knew it had ended and it is all my fault.
1. Prologue

Prologue

May 14, 2012

The week it happened no one was expecting it. For years people had been talking about something like this happening but they never thought it really would. In the days leading up to the day we, humanity, fell small things were happening like people going to the hospital for strange bites they said were from a person attacking them. In the news there were stories about people with extreme rage attacking people even a few about plane crashes because a person tried to kill everyone on the people with the bites started dying and coming back to life.  
Then everyone started panicking. But it was too late. It was to far spread. Within a few days millions, no billions died. The world as we knew it was no more and it is all my fault.


	2. Atlanta

I'm going to be going between 1st and 3rd person but 1st person will always be in the journal

I have a really had time writing accents so most of the time Daryl and Merle are only going to have a little bit of one

Also Daryl is kind of nice from the beginning because I love nice badass Daryl

* * *

To inmyownhead1990 - I haven't decided completely why Stiles is clear across the country and it is after season 3a maybe at least season 2 I'm going to h

ave beacon hills every other chapter for a few chapters and yes werewolves do exist how could I NOT have werewolves? !

* * *

Hope everyone enjoys please review :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Daryl and Merle were going though the city trying to get out before dark when they rounded a corner and saw a kid surrounded by walkers trying to fight them off. He was doing a good job at it but there were too many and they could tell he was not going to make it if they didn't help him. Daryl motioned to his brother to help. Merle rolled his eyes but stepped up and started killing the walkers with Daryl anyway. When the walkers around them were dead then the kid nodded his thanks. Daryl nodded back then motioned to him to follow them. No one talked till it was dusk and they had made it to a house at the edge of town. Then Daryl asked the kid,

"What's your name kid?"

"Stiles" he answered.

"Okay..." said Daryl

."No really, Stiles is my name. Well not my real name it is just a nickname because my real name is horrendous. And I'm not going to tell it to you just for that reason. So what are you guys names?" said Stiles

"I'm Daryl,this is my brother Merle. What ya doin out there by yer self?" asked Daryl

"I am by myself because you guys are the first okay people I have seen since this whole thing started. The last people I saw pulled guns on me and took my backpack of supplies and everything else I had. They even took my bat." Stiles frowned.

"You've been by yerself for two weeks? How'd ya survive?" asked Merle

"Brains and good luck? And I had someone for the first few days but they were fairly sick anyway so they didn't make long" Stiles said sadly

"Well ya fight real good. Where'd ya learn?" asked Daryl.

"Werewolves" Stiles smiled

"Fine don't tell us not like we care" said Darl

"My friends and I played tap out all the time" said Stiles "Okay well enough talking for the night, we better get to bed. Merle you can take first watch" said Daryl

"We will talk more in the morning"

Later that night when Merle and Daryl were switching watches:

"We can't jus' leave him out here by himself. He's got no one and he will be dead in no time." Daryl said

"We're not taking on dead wight. 'Sides if we pick someone up now next thing we know we'll be taking on a whole group. We do best on our own" said Merle

"You saw him fight. You know he can hold his own and you can't just turn him out like that. You might as well just shoot him in the head now.

At least then it would be quick and he wouldn't starve to death or get torn apart by walkers or get bit and turn " said Daryl.

"You sound almost like you are begging for a puppy. Fine, if he can shoot then he can stay" said Merle

The next morning Stiles woke up with Daryl shaking him. Stiles woke with a start ready to attack. When he realized who it was he relaxed.

"That's some good reflexes you got there" said Daryl

"Yeah well I'm used to being by myself" said Stiles

Got a question. Can you shoot? " Daryl asked

Sure. My dad was, or is I really don't know anymore, the sheriff. He taught me to shoot when I was ten. He kept me practicing every weekend. Hey, how come you didn't wake me up to do watch last night. I am perfectly capable of doing it. How else do you think I kept alive the past two weeks? " said Stiles

."Merle don't like people he just met watching over him in his sleep. Personally I don't really either, no offence. 'Sides you looked dead on yer feet" Daryl said.

"Totally get it. I probably wouldn't like it also but I was too tired and I figured that if you want to kill me you wouldn't have helped me back there. Thanks by the way" said Stiles.

"Sure. So do ya wanna travel with us for awhile?" said Daryl

"Could I really?" Stiles exclaimed looking very hopeful and excited

."Course. Merle said ya could if ya could shoot. Here eat" Daryl said shoving a can of food into Stiles started eating out of the can quickly while Daryl and Merle watched worryingly also eating out of their cans of food

."When was the last ya ate kid?" Daryl asked.

"Don't know. Like I said I got jumped and my supplies taken about a week ago. I was going going from house to house looking for food most days. A lot of them have been cleared out already. I was going into the city to try and find some food because I figured most people would stay out because they were so over run. I guess it was kind of stupid" said Stiles finishing the can in record time scraping the can out and it looked almost like he was about to start licking it out. Daryl handed his half finished can to Stiles

."I can't take this, it's your food" said Stiles

."Ya need way more then I do. 'Sides we got lots. I can have more later" said Daryl

Thanks a lot I will pay you back somehow" said Stiles

"Just pull your weight kid and you will be fine" said Merle.

"Well we better be movin'" said Merle after everyone was done eating and they packed up.

"Our truck is just 'bout a mile from here."

As they were walking there Stiles tried to pick up a conversation.

"So you guys seen anyone besides me that has made it so far?"

"Yeah, they tried to rob us" growled Merle

"Oh so no nice people?" said Stiles

"Pretty sure there ain't much nice people left. Ya can't really be nice in this world anymore." said Daryl

."So where are you guys heading?" asked Stiles

."Heard Atlanta held out. We're goin' to check it out" said Daryl

"Really a city made it that's awesome! Wait what if its not? What if the whole world is gone and this is life now?" said Stiles.

" kid just shut up" exclaimed Merle.

A few minutes later they came up to an old looking truck and a motorcycle

."Kid rides with ya" Merle said to Daryl while getting on the bike

."How long we goin'?" asked Daryl

Till dark we're only stopping for gas" said Merle

"Right, come on kid climb in" Daryl said jumping in the truck

."I have a name you know" said Stiles

"I know, it don't mean I gotta call ya by it" said Daryl

As they started driving off Stiles pulled a book and pen out of his pocket. He opened the book and started writing. Daryl scoffed.

"You got a diary?" he asked.

"No its a journal. I found it yesterday and I decided that I want my life to be remembered so I picked it up." defended Stiles

"So ya pick up a diary 'stead of food even though ya are starving?" asks Daryl

"I was looking for food I just couldn't find any" said Stiles

After that Daryl left him alone to write in his journal

* * *

May 15, 2012

I met two guys yesterday that are pretty cool. They saved my life risking their own by doing so when they didn't have to. Most people now a days would just walk on past and use it as a distraction so they could get out. The guy Daryl is awesome and I'm pretty sure he is the one that talked his brother into letting me stay. I'm not to sure about Merle yet he seems a little mean. Daryl does too but I'm pretty sure its just because of his brother. He seems to encourage the whole tough guy thing. And believe me after being around Derek and all the other werewolves all the time I can see through stuff like that. I hope they let me stay longer then a few days because I don't think I can survive much longer on my own.

* * *

June 2, 2012

It took way longer then we thought to reach Atlanta. But on the way we totally bonded. We are pretty much brothers now. Daryl and I are a lot closer seeing as we spend most days together. I feel closer to him then I ever did to Scott even though I spent my whole life with Scott. It's probably the whole having to trust each other 24/7 and being in life and death situations all the time. Daryl and Merle taught me how to shoot a crossbow. I'm actually pretty good. I want to go up against Allison now to see who would win in a shooting contest, if she is alive that is. I try not to think about that now a days, if they are alive or not. It hurts to much knowing that everyone I knew is most likely dead.

Anyway the city was extremely over run. I haven't seen one that over run yet. It probably happened because everyone thought it was safe so everyone came there, Daryl agrees with me. We almost didn't make it out alive. On the way away from the city we saw some smoke up in the mountains. We headed up there and found a small group of survivors. Merle kept saying we should just rob them and go but Daryl and I wouldn't allow it. Besides we were glad to be talking to someone else (or maybe Daryl was glad I had someone else to talk to besides him) and knowing that people were actually alive and surviving.

They welcomed us into their group and said we could stay as long as we helped out. Daryl and I convinced Merle to stay for a few weeks to rest up then we could get back on the road. He has a hard time saying no to the both of us. So far it has been really nice not having to be on watch every night, not having to cook all the time and having other people around is nice most of the time. The three of us were made the group's hunters when they found out that we were really good at it and liked it too. We also took turns with Glenn making runs into the city for food and other things that were needed.

In the group there is Glenn he is awesome, Shane, the cop (he is kind of the leader) is okay. One time when Daryl and I were heading back from a hunting trip we saw him and Lori having sex. It was awkward! Carl, Lori's kid is pretty cool. Andrea kind of gets on my nerves sometimes. Her sister is okay though. I think T-Dog is cool but Merle doesn't like him (which is stupid) so I don't talk to him that much. Dale is awesome for an older guy. He is almost as much the leader as Shane. Carol and her daugter are okay but I hate her husband. There are more but those are the main ones that I talk to all the time. So far I like it, it feels safe but who know how long that is going to last. One thing is for sure hard times never end now so we need to always be on our guard.

I don't think I could go back to a normal life now. (Well as normal as my life was before) I think I would always be on guard and be scared that a walker would come jumping out from behind a corner. I would probably accidentally kill someone.

I just showed the last part I wrote to Daryl and he laughed and agreed. Although he asked how was my life not normal before. I just said, "How could MY life be normal?"

* * *

Seriously I love reviews and knowing how you think I am doing. I don't even care if you criticize a little


	3. Beacon Hills

So my brother has been helping me a lot with this story and we were brainstorming and we came up with an amazing idea for why Stiles is gone from Beacon Hills at the time of the apocalypse. It kind of changes a lot of our idea we had before but it does not affect the part I have written already besides the one sentence in the prologue that is also in the summary.

Thanks for reviewing : )

Chapter 2

In the Sheriff's office of a small town named Beacon Hills were three tired looking men talking about defending their town.

"So we have barriers up in all the roads and alleys leading into town and we have at least 6 people patrolling 24/7. We have enough food in the store in town to last at least three to four months if rationed. Everyone is calm now and no longer panicking so thats good. I think we might be able to make it for awhile." said the Sheriff.

"I think that we should start making runs to the surrounding towns and cities in a few weeks that way we always have extra and we don't have a possibility of running out." said Derek.

"I agree. We should also start training the younger, middle aged town's people. That way we and they are more protected in case we get over run or we need back up on a run or something. It's only been a week and half since this started and the pack is already getting exhausted. We need more towns people to start doing things like taking watchs" said Chris.

"Right sounds good. Who knows how much longer this is going to last or if it is ever going to end. I think I made a good decision making you two my two right hand deputies. Also the town knowing we have a werewolf pack in town protecting them helps them feel safer" said the Sheriff. He then sighed deeply. "I just wish Stiles was here and he hadn't run off to visit his cousin only a few weeks before this happened. Now we have no idea if he is alive. You've seen how bad it is out there he most likely didn't make it."

"He is pack we would know if he was dead. Besides we have been having him train for awhile now so at least he knows how to fight" said Derek.

"I suppose you are right. I really hope that you are" said the Sheriff.

Just then Scott came in the Sheriff's office and collapsed into a chair.

"Perimeter is good for now. We killed two bitters on the west side and three on on the north side.  
It's been really slow lately. It is making everyone nervous. They are starting to think something big is going to happen" said Scott.

"Maybe we should send a couple scouts out to see what is going on out there and if anyone else in the surrounding areas has held out like us" said Chris.

"I like that idea. We need to know what going on out there" said the Sheriff.

"Myself and Isaac can go" said Scott.

"It sounds like a plan guys can leave at dawn" said the Sheriff.

"That means go get some sleep Scott" said Derek.

"Alright I'm going" said Scott.

The next morning Scott and Isaac got up early and left as the sun was coming up. All that day everyone was very nervous for them and yet excited at the same time to finally find out if anyone else survived. When darkness fell and they still weren't back everyone got very scared for Scott and Isaac. The next morning they still hadn't returned. Midday they were about to be written off for dead when they showed up looking very tired.

"Where the hell were you guys? You were supposed to be back hours ago!" said the Sheriff.

"Sorry we got trapped by bitters. We had to fight our way out. By then it was to dark to continue so we had to hole up for the night" said Scott.

"Well what did you find?" someone asked.

"We didn't find anyone out there. We made it to the nearby town and there were just bitters there. Same with all the surrounding farms" said Scott. He then motioned to the Sheriff that they needed to talk.

After they got away from the towns people Scott, Isaac, Chris, Derek,Sheriff, Allison, Peter and the twins went into the Sheriff's department.

"What's wrong?" asked the Sheriff.

"There is a herd heading this way" said Isaac.

"Herd?" questioned Allison.

"A group of about three hundred or more bitters" said Scott.

"I'd say we have maybe two days before it gets here" said Isaac.

"That is all? That isn't enough time" said Derek.

"So go politely ask them to slow down. That should give us more time" said Peter.

"We will just have to strengthen our barriers" said Derek.

"That's not going to work. They will figure out we are here and do all they can to get in. Also we have a lot of gaps that are just covered by man power. They will find those and come though those spaces. We also don't really have anything left to make a barrier with" said the Chris.

"Well I am not giving up my town" said the Sheriff.

"We will figure something out, we always do" said Aiden.

By the time the herd was close enough to hear they were as ready as they could be. Everyone left in the town had pitched in and made the barriers better all over. New barriers were also put up in weak places. This was done by cutting down unused houses in the middle of town and putting the pieces where the barriers were. Then everyone who didn't know how to fight got all the food and went in the boarded up school.

For a while after the herd got there they were doing okay. But it was a losing battle. They had to start retreating to the school soon. When they mare it safely inside the school they did a quick head count and luckily they hadn't lost anyone yet. The pack, Chris and the Sheriff headed up to the roof of the school so they could watch the bitters. Soon the whole school was starting to be surrounded.

"How long do you think it will hold?" whispered Lydia in shock.

"Who knows we will just have to wait and see...wait and see" the Sheriff said back.


	4. Death is only the beginning

Chapter 3

July 2, 2012

So guess what a lot has happened these past few days. For one we got a new member of the group and also lost one. While Daryl and I were off hunting a few from our group went on a run into the city to get some much needed supplies. For some reason everyone decided that they wanted to send a larger group to the city even though most of them had never been on a run there before. The most experienced ones were Merle and Glenn but they did runs on their own most of time or with Daryl or I who were as good at making runs. From what I heard while they were in town Glenn heard gunshots and saw a guy surrounded by walkers climb inside a tank. He then proceeded to save the man. Later Merle being Merle gets handcuffed to a roof for beating up T-Dog. Then after the new guy, a sheriff named Rick, saves everyone then in the heat of the moment the key for Merle's handcuffs gets dropped and he gets left.  
When Daryl and I got back from our hunting trip we were pissed. They just left Merle up there with no weapon nothing, handcuffed to a freaking roof. It seemed impossible for him to get out this time. As soon as we found out he might still be alive Daryl and I were ready to go save him. Although once Rick and the others said that they would go also then Daryl said something about me staying behind because it was more safe at the camp and he didn't want anything to happen to me also. I was mad, really mad but I understood why he wanted me to. It still made me feel like I was a human in a werewolf pack though.

3rd person.

As the group faded out of sight towards the city leaving dust trails behind them as the only reminder that they had passed there Stiles stocked off and slumped down in the shade of the RV out of the burning sun.

"You know he means best right?" Dale said coming to sit down next to him.

"Sure but it still can make me mad" huffed Stiles.

"He is a good big brother that just doesn't want to lose you also"replied Dale.

"Yeah he is. He is an awesome brother. You know we are not related right?" said Stiles.

"No I didn't it seems like you have know each other all your lives" Dale said astonished.

Later that night Stiles wasn't as mad at Daryl that much anymore. They group was sitting around a fire having a good time. Then a scream pierced though the dark night, Amy's scream. The group looked around desperately realizing that walkers had swarmed their camp. Everyone jumped up and began fighting the walkers. Stiles started fighting two walkers. He had killed one and was about to kill the other when he felt a sharp burning pain in his quickly jerked forward yanking the walker that had latched onto him off his shoulder. Stiles quickly killed the walker in front of him then turned around and killed the one that had snuck up behind then the group that had gone to the city was coming up shooting all the walkers.

After all the walkers were dead Daryl ran up to Stiles.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" Daryl asked.

"I'm fine" Stiles replied.

"You are bleeding" Daryl said stiffly.

"It's nothing" Stiles said. Daryl suddenly reached over and yanked Stiles shirt off his shoulder.

"You got bit. That is not nothing." Daryl was quiet for a minute then he said, "You are going to die! I just lost Merle and now I've lost you"

"Wait wait wait Merle is dead?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Well maybe not but he cut his own hand off to get off the roof and we couldn't find him anywhere" said Daryl.

"Cut his own hand off! Dude I don't know he was that crazy!"said Stiles.

"Yeah I know" laughed Daryl. "Wait are you trying to deflect this away from you dying. I'm not going to just forget about that."

"I'm seriously going to be promise me you would try to kill me till five minutes after I come back to life. And don't let anyone else try to either" said Stiles.

"Ok I promise. But why?" asked Daryl.

"You wouldn't believe me. Just don't kill me okay?" pleaded Stiles.

As Stiles started feeling sicker then the group decided to head to the nearby CDC. Daryl stayed in the RV with Stiles as his fever started getting higher.

"It will be okay" Stiles said deliriously.

"You are dying though Stiles"

"You think I don't know that" Stiles scoffed weakly. "I really don't feel good." Then he went quiet.

"Stiles...hey Stiles...no Stiles"said Daryl weakly.

Daryl checked Stiles pulse and there was behind him Dale put a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"He's gone now Daryl you have to finish it"

"No I promised him I wouldn't till he came back" replied Daryl.

* * *

I know its kind of short but I really wanted to end it there : )


	5. Protecting the town

Chapter 4

Decided to have a slight Vampire Diaries/The Originals crossover but the character will only be in two or three chapters and you don't have to have had watched those shows to get it.

* * *

As the group on the roof of the school watched the bitters surrounding the school they noticed that something was off with four of the bitters. They were walking like normal people through the bitters though none of the bitters were paying any attention to them. It was like they weren't even of them had a limp or any signs of rot. Also they were moving faster then bitters normally would.

By the time the four had reached the school than they could tell they were most definitely not bitters. Once they were at the base of the school one of the men took the girl in their group in his arms and then all of a sudden they had jumped up to the roof. All of the werewolves wolfed out while Allison, Chris and the Sheriff drew their weapons and pointed them at the four.

"Well well well what do we have here! I have not seen werewolves in ages." smirked the man that seemed to be in charge.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Scott.

"I am Klaus the original hybrid, king of New Orleans. You are one of the very few towns that I have found left."

"What is that supposed to mean? And what the hell is an original?" said Derek.

"Let me rephrase that, I am the original hybrid and this is my town now." boomed Klaus.

"Okay...and what makes you think you can just come in here and say that" replied the Sheriff.

At that Klaus leapt from the roof and tore through a mass of walkers in less than a minute he slaughtered the 302 bitters surrounding the school.

"Holy shit!" Scott said as his mouth fell wide open.

"Any more questions?" smirked Klaus.

"What the hell are you?" exclaimed Allison.

"He's a vampire" sighed Chris.

"Woah, vampires exist?"Scott said.

"What you really think you were they only one out there blessed with supernatural powers"scoffed Peter.

Klaus jumped back up to the roof and continued, "Now that I have introduced myself, if you cross me I will kill you. But if you follow the rules then I think that we could be friends. I will stop any of these living dead from getting in your town and let you govern the day to day things around here yourself, but you will be apart of my empire and will do as I say."

The pack huddled on the roof in a circle discussing it. A good while later they turned around and the Sheriff said, "Fine we agree."

After that the whole town got busy doing whatever Klaus said over the course of several days helping to make the town safe. They got all the mountain ash they could find and Klaus also said they needed iron sulfate. Once they had these supplies they went a mile out from town and began making a circle around the town with a mixture of the two. With the help of all the humans in the town they were done fairly quickly. While the town's members were doing that the werewolves and the other two vampires that came with Klaus took all the bodies of the bitters to the outskirts of town and burned them. Klaus had the witch he had brought with him grow that a huge garden with enough food that it would keep the whole town fed and enough for them to store for later.

A few days later after the town seemed like it was back to its somewhat former self and was protected, Klaus had the town leaders asemble and explained to them that his brother, Elijah, was the one that was in charge of checking on towns and safe havens in that area, therefore Elijah should be along to check on them in a month or more. Klaus, his two vampires and witch left town.

"So what is the iron sulfate for again?" asked Ethan.

"Klaus said it keeps witches out or something spelled by a witch and since the bitters are from a witch's curse then they can't come in. Also the mountain ash keeps out all supernatural so it just makes it stronger" replied Chris.

"Okay and what about it washing away or something? I mean it's just laying there on the ground" said Danny.

"Klaus mentioned something about his witch putting a spell on it so it wouldn't wash away or anything of that sort" Chris answered again.

"You sure were spending a lot of time with him" said Scott.

"Well I really don't trust him and if he is who I think he is he is very evil. His mother was a witch in the tenth century who had an affair with a werewolf, Niklaus being a result of that affair, and later in his life his mother put an immortality spell on her family to help them to be able to avenge the werewolf pack that killed one of her sons and that is how vampires came to be." said Chris.

"That's really old" commented Derek.

"Yes and he is very powerful. No one knows how to kill him. I'm worried what might happen when he comes back to this town" said Chris.

"Well for now he made our town safe so we should be thankful for that" said the Sheriff.


	6. Dead?

Chapter 5

When the group arrived at the CDC Stiles still completely dead. As the small group clambered out of the vehicles Daryl picked Stiles up to bring too. After they walked through all the bodies to the door then Daryl laid Stiles on the ground taking his crossbow off his back turning around to protect the group from any potential walkers.

While the group was decided what to do Stiles suddenly sat up and took a big gulp of air. Within a split second the weapons in the group were aimed at him.

"Don't shoot me I'm fine! Not a walker!" Stiles exclaimed.

"H..how...how is that possible?" Lori questioned.

"No really sure. I wasn't even sure it would work" said Stiles.

"You knew this would happen?" asked Rick

"Can we do this later we are being surrounded by walkers and I am really tired. Also that camera is watching us" said Stiles.

That spurred the group into action. Daryl and Glenn started shooting walkers while Rick yelled at the camera. Finally as they were walking away the door opened. The man inside agreed to let them in if they all took a blood test. When the tests were checked for so strange reason Stiles was completely normal.

When they were eating Daryl finally brought up Stiles death.

"How are you still alive and why you didn't turn?" exclaimed Daryl."

"Because it's my entire fault. If I had never been born then this would have never happened" replied Stiles.

"Just because you survived the bite doesn't mean that you caused this Stiles"Dale reasoned.

"No you don't understand I was there when this all began. I opened the box. I let the darkness out"said Stiles. "It killed my cousin and I. I came back and my cousin didn't."

"Wait I don't understand this has happened before and you didn't tell me" scowled Daryl.

"No not this exactly but something sort of similar" Stiles said under his breath.

"I think you have something to explain so start talking" demanded Shane.

"Alright fine, I will start at the beginning" replied Stiles. "It was several months ago about a week before the virus got out. I was in at home in Beacon Hills when my cousin gave me a call. He said that he was in trouble and that I was the only person that could help. He asked me to come and visit for a couple of weeks. It was the last time I saw my friends and father since this all began.

At first my father was against it he thought it would take away from school but I was doing really well and my friend Scott could just email me assignments so I convinced him. I hadn't seen my cousin for some time and it turns out he was in worse shape than either of us could have ever imagined. A man had approached him and had said that my cousin, Jake, had something that he wanted. Ever since that day Jake said that someone had been following him and he got a letter in the mail that had our entire family tree marked out all the way up to 1300 or so. On the family tree it had two names circled, mine and Jake's. And that's why he called me, he thought that we might be able to figure out what it meant together. When I got there Jake showed me the family tree.

We examined it and the next morning we got to work trying to find out what it meant. We couldn't find anything online or in the library and after three days of hard work we were about to give up thinking it was just a prank of some kind. Then unexpected happened, someone broke into the house. We put up a good fight but they were well trained and well-armed with tranquilizers darts and tasers.

We woke up in some kind of a warehouse that was dark and damp, somewhere underground. There was no light and the only sound was a the sound of a soft breeze. Except it wasn't wind or a breeze, it was constant, almost alive. Like it was reaching out to me. They kept us down there chained to the wall for what must have been at least two or three days.

When they finally came for us they turned the lights and we saw it. It was a small box, about 1 cubic foot I would say. It was old, at least a few century's at the least with all kinds of weird writing on it. The men that came down, at least 100 of them, all looked at the box as if it would jump from where it sat on the ground and swallow them up.

Just then a man entered the room somewhat short black hair slightly balding in the front. He wore a black suit with a black shirt. His tie was black and grey and he had a slight British sounding ascent when he finally spoke.

"Well now that we are all here, sorry I am late but I didn't want to miss my favorite TV show. I would tell you my name but what's the fun in that just call me Tobias" he said.

"Why Tobias? Is it your real name and you're just trying to throw us off?" asked Stiles.

"I don't know? Is it my real name? We've never met so maybe you're right, maybe I am using my real name but why would you believe me either way" replied Tobias.

"What do you want with us and why do you have our family tree? " demanded stiles.

"Stiles I am fairly certain that you're not supposed to yell at your kidnapers unless you want to die. I don't know about you but I don't want to die" Jake warned in a whisper.

"You know your cousin is right no yelling. Now down to business I'm sure you've already noticed the box in the room. I want you two to open it" said Tobias

"Why to hard for your whole mini army to open"taunted Stiles.

"Well I would but unfortunately only the two of you can open it. It's the whole reason I brought you here" replied Tobias.

"You didn't bring me here Jake did" retorted Stiles.

"And who do you think told him to get you here. I would have come and got you myself but then we might have a pack of werewolves sniffing around here and well we can't have that. So you had to come on your own for a different reason. Something that your friends would not follow you for, like visiting your dear cousin" said Tobias.

"I'm sorry Stiles. I didn't know. I thought he was trying to help,I didn't realize that it was a trap" squirmed Jake.

"Well if you went through so much work to get us to open the box what's in it" questioned Stiles curiously.

"It's a treasure box that contains a great treasure only the youngest generation of your family can open it making the two of you the only two people on earth able to do so. You open it you go home, you don't open it you rot here until you open the box" Tobias bargained.

"We opened the box for him. It was the worst decision I ever made. He had lied it wasn't some treasure he was after but a staff that was inside the box. However it wasn't just any old box, it was Pandora's box. As soon as we broke the seal we stepped back and he reached in and grabbed the staff, along with it came a darkness. The darkness wasn't a solid, it wasn't a liquid or a gas. It was literally darkness, the absence of light. The one hundred mercenaries that had come down there with 'Tobias' turned into walkers and they attacked 'Tobias'. Since they had unchained us to open the box we ran and got away. We didn't see what happened to the rest.

But we got sick and after a few days Jake died and a couple of days later I think I died too. I woke up all better but in a world full of walkers and a couple of weeks later is when you and your brother saved me from the walkers in the city and you know the rest of the story so far" said Stiles finishing his story

* * *

so sorry for the wait but I wrote the first few chapters on spring break so I have less time now also my brother and I wanted this chapter to have more thought put into it

I am usually the one who writes the chapters but the majority of this one my brother wrote

Season ender for Teen Wolf was amazing can't believe who the enemy is for next season


End file.
